Bodyguard Mission
by vee lala
Summary: Amu Hinamori and Kukai Souma renown assassins are now giving a new mission. Becoming bodyguard for the Tsukiyomi family, Well there be love? What will be the danger? Find out! Sorry to anyone who had favorite, followed or comment before, I had to erase it because of technical difficulty.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my old story. **

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

"Is the mission done?" my boss ask.

"Yes sir" I said with my hands behind my back.

"Good. Here is your new mission" he said handing me a folder.

I reach for the folder. I read through it quickly and look up at the man sitting on the chair behind the desk.

"Sir we had never done these kinds of missions before" I said signaling to the folder.

"I know but the man offer a large amount of money to keep his family protected. You see his family was threaten by some people and he wants the best so I am sending you and another comrade on this mission. I want you to eliminate the people who want to do harm to his family, is that clear?" he said in a strict voice.

I nodded.

"Pack your stuff at once there is a limo down stair to escort you. We will send you the equipment by later this afternoon. That is all you may leave" he said.

I bow and left his office. I had been on dozens of missions but never one like this. I have to a body guard now great. I quickly went to my room and pack my clothing and my laptop inside a black Jansport backpack. I grab my headphones from the night stand and my violin case. In one of the mission I was assign to be a violinist and I fell in love with the sound the instrument made so I keep it. The boss said it was fine and that maybe one day being a violinist may be useful. I put on the backpack and put the headphones around my neck. I carry the violin case in my hand.

I went out my room to see my partner leaning on the wall with his arms cross. He wore a black t-shirt and black pants with black Vans. He has spiky brown hair and green emerald eyes that would make any girl fall head over heels. It makes missions easy for him especially if it is dealing with being with women. He is the best on the boy's side of the agency. I been on missions with him before, once we finish a mission in 20 minutes and it was all clean which made us the best in the business.

"Hello Kukai" I said.

"Sup Amu or should I say little sis" he said with a grin.

I roll my eyes. In this mission we have to be brother and sister.

"Let's go" I said and made my way to the exit.

"Come Amu loosen up" he said jogging to catch up to me.

"This is a mission Kukai and the sooner it is done, the better" I said in a strict voice and getting inside the limo.

"Fine" he said with sigh and got in the limo.

After a few minutes in the limo Kukai spoke.

"So who are we protecting?" he said.

"The Tsukiyomi family." I said looking out the window.

"Of what?" he asks.

"God Kukai that why they gave you the folder" I said.

"Oh right" he said getting the folder out of his backpack.

"It says here they have two children. Utau and Ikuto Tsukiyomi" he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes I know" I said.

He kept reading until we reach a mansion. The mansion was huge and had a few acres of land. We got out of the limo when the driver opens the door. We walk up to a double door and Kukai knock. Seconds later a man who looks to be in his early 40s opens the door. He had messy navy blue locks and same color eyes. He wore a plain white shirt, simple jeans, and white converse. I assume it is Mr. Tsukiyomi.

"We are here from the agency" I said in a business tone.

His eyes widen and he spoke in a deep voice "Aren't you kids a bit young?"

"Not at all have we trained for years" Kukai said with a grin. I nodded.

"Come in and leave your stuff there." Mr. Tsukiyomi said. We did what we were told and left our stuff near the front door.

We enter to see a three other people. One was a woman also who looks like in her early 40's. She had on a light blue sundress with a pair of white sandals. She has silky blonde hair that reaches her mid-back. Her bright violet eyes were widen with surprise when she us. She must be Mrs. Tsukiyomi and next to her was a girl our age. She looks a lot like her mother. She wore white skinny jeans with a light pink shirt, on it a hot pink butterfly and white flats with pink little bows on top. She has blonde hair just like her mother but longer her violet eyes were also widen when she us. Her hair reaches to her waist and was held into two pigtails on the sides of her head. She must be Tsukiyomi Utau their second child. Next to them was a boy who also looks like our age. He wore a dark blue shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse. He looks like his father, the same messy hair and eyes but they were a dark navy blue. He must be Tsukiyomi Ikuto their first child. His eyes also widen at the sight of us.

"Please come in" Mrs. Tsukiyomi said gesturing us towards the living room.

Me and Kukai move toward the living room. The Tsukiyomi's all sat down on a large couch.

"Please sit down" Mr. Tsukiyomi said.

Kukai and I took a seat on a smaller couch which could only fit two people. Things suddenly got awkward. Kukai broke the awkward silence.

"Hello we are from the agency and we will work for you. You can ask us anything." He said smoothly.

"Hello I am Aruto Tsukiyomi, this is my wife and children" he said.

"Hello my name is Souko Tsukiyomi" she said with a cheerful smile.

"I'm Utau Tsukiyomi" the girl said with a small smile.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi" the boy said bluntly.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Kukai Souma and his is Amu Hinamori but on this mission we are brother and sister" he said and gesture towards me.

"Hello" was all I said.

Thing got awkward again and once again Kukai broke it.

"Anything you like to know about us" he said.

"How old are you two?" ask Mr. Tsukiyomi

"We are both sixteen" Kukai said. The family eyes widen in surprise.

"When did you start training?" ask Mr. Tsukiyomi to Kukai.

"I started when I was ten years old. So I had six years of training" Kukai said. They were all shock once again.

"How about you?" this time who was Ikuto who ask.

"I was six. I had ten years of training" I said simply. Once again they look shock.

"Yep, in the whole agency Amu was the youngest they ever had also the best" Kukai said.

"What can you guys do?" Utau ask.

"We can do just about anything especially Amu" Kuaki said.

"Okay but I don't get it if you had 6 years of training and she had 10 won't that make you better than her?" Utau said.

Kukai chuckle "Think about it this way the longer you have train the better you become. My partner here is the best because of the years of training so she had perfected every skill while I just need a few more."

Suddenly my phone vibrated and everyone look at me. I check the ID and found it to be the boss. I answer.

"Hello sir" I said in a monotone voice.

"Amu the equipment is outside the house hold." He said.

"Yes sir" I said.

"That will be all" he said and ending the call. I put my phone in my pocket.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi the equipment is outside. Kukai and I will put it away" I said standing up and so did Kukai.

"Ikuto and I can help you and then we can show you your rooms" Utau said getting up.

I was about to say that wouldn't be necessary but Kukai spoke. "Thanks".

I mentally sigh and spoke. "We will be back Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi".

"Please call us Aruto and Souko" Mrs. Tsukiyomi said and Mr. Tsukiyomi nodded.

I nodded and went to the down with Kukai, Utau and Ikuto follow.

Outside there were two motorcycles, a car and a man. The man came up to me and hand me the keys.

"These are from the boss" he said and I nod. He then walks away.

I look at the motorcycles, one was jet black and the other was a shiny silver. The car was a white Audi r8 spyder.

"Sliver one is mine" Kukai said with a fist pump in the air. I threw the keys backwards and he caught them.

"You guys know who to ride motorcycles?" Ikuto ask. I turn to look at their face. Their eyes where widen at the sight of the equipment. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah" I said. I went to car and open the driver side of the car to see in the back seat fills with cases.

"Yo Kukai help me take out the cases!" I shouted and Kukai jog to the car and Utau and Ikuto follow.

I got out the diver side and went to the back side of the car. I unloaded the cases on one side and Kukai unloaded the case on the other side. Utau help Kukai on the other side and Ikuto help me.

"What is in there?" Ikuto ask.

"Weapons" I said after unloading the last case. Kukai and Utau carried the cases on my side of the car.

On the case there were our names written on them. Five were mine and five were Kukai. We open the cases to see we had the same weapons.

Ikuto and Utau eyes widen at the sight of the weapons.

"I thought he was going to give us more weapons. I wanted swords!" Kukai complain. Ikuto and Utau thought the same thing _they can fight with swords?_

I thought for a minute and got an idea. I went to the trunk of the car and open it. I smirk.

"Yo Kukai your swords are here" I shouted and he ran towards the trunk.

Inside the trunk were ten daggers, four swords, and a bunch of other stuff. Kukai and I agree to split the weapons equally.

"Can you show us our room so we can put these away?" Kukai ask Ikuto and Utau.

"Yeah" Ikuto was about to grab a case but I stop him.

"Don't worry about the cases. Me and Kukai will them up there" I said.

Utau was about to protest but Kukai stop her "Don't worry".

Ikuto nodded and we follow him with two cases in our arms.

Ikuto showed Kukai his room and Utau showed me mine.

"This is your room" she smiles.

"Thanks" I made a small smile.

I quickly went down stairs and grab the suit cases. After a while I finish putting the cases in my room. I take a take a look at my room and saw that it was simply.

Then a knock came to the door. I went to open it and saw Utau.

"Hey I was wondering if you need help?" she asks. I thought about it, I am going to be her bodyguard and I do have to spend time with her.

"Sure" I said letting her in.

We look at my room. It had white plain walls and black furniture. My bed was a queen size and had white covers with five black puffy pillows, next to it a night stand. Near the bed there is a window and you can see the field and a lake. On the other side of the room were a desk, a drawer, and a closet. At the corner of the room was a bookshelf. There was black carpet on the floor, I like my room but the walls seem plain, I'll probably paint something on it. I found another door and it turn out to be the bathroom.

On the bed was my stuff. I grab my backpack and put my red laptop on the desk. I took off my headphones and put them on the nightstand. I put my violin case beside the nightstand.

"You play the violin?" Utau asks.

"Yeah" I said.

"My brother does to" she says.

"Cool. Do you play?" I ask.

"No but I sing. How about you?" she says.

"Sometime" I say while taking out the clothes from my backpack,

"That all your clothes?" she asks helping me fold them.

"Yeah" I say putting my clothes inside the drawers.

"After school we are so going shopping" she declares.

"I forgot boss register us to go to your school."

"Yeah I have your uniform in my room" she says handing me my clothes to put in my drawers.

"What about the cases?" Utau ask pointing at the cases that are near the door.

"Do you have any hooks and a hammer?" I ask with an idea in mind.

She nodded "I'll go and get them".

After a couple of minutes she came back and hand me the hammer and hooks. I open the closet and hang the hooks on the closet door. After hanging the hooks I pull the cases and start hanging the weapons. Once all the weapons are hung I admire my work.

"You know who to use all of them?" Utau ask. I turn to see her sitting on my bed.

"Yeah" I said.

"Does Kukai know how to use them to?" she asks suddenly.

"I guess" I said with a shrug.

"Um are you and Kukai going out?" she said with a slight blush.

I see she fell for Kukai charm. I giggle and say "No he just a friend but on this mission apparently he my brother"

"So your do giggle" she says.

I look at her with my eyes slightly widen. I giggled I hardly ever show emotion.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude" Utau said.

"It's okay. I just don't show my emotions it's a trick I learn. I'm usually cold toward people" I say.

"You can show you emotions here" she said with a smile

"I'll try. Old habit die hard." I said with a chuckle.

We stay in my room and keep talking. Utau pretty cool and I'm happy to be her body guard.

"I happy to be your family body guard" I said with a bright smile.

She smiles and tackles me in a hug. I froze and slowly hug her back.

A knock came to the door. I got off the bed to answer the door.

"Hello girls dinner is ready." Souko said with a smile.

I nod. Utau and I headed towards the dinner room. Once we got there Kukai and Ikuto were talking about random stuff they look like they had been best friends since child hood. I sat next to Utau and food was serve.

"The food is amazing" Kukai said.

"Thank you" Souko said with a cheery smile.

I remember I have to tell them how this going to work out. I politely cough and everyone attention went to me.

"I would like to explain how this will be done" I said everyone looks confuse except Kukai.

"She means the whole body guard thing." Kukai clears. I nod.

" Mr. Tsu- I mean Aruto, Kukai and I will escort you to work. Souko we will accompany you to anywhere you want to go. Ikuto and Utau we will go anywhere with you as will" I said.

"I go to work early and get out late" Aruto said.

"Don't worry we can do it" Kukai said.

"I don't go out much only groceries shopping" Souko said.

"Ikuto and Utau are the ones who go out a lot." Aruto said.

"I guess we have to stay with you guys a lot." Kukai said patting Ikuto's back.

"So do you guys want to take the motorcycles or car?" I ask Kukai, Ikuto and Utau.

"Motorcycles!" they said in unions. I giggle at their childish ways.

"Motorcycles?" their parents ask with worry expressions.

"Don't worry we are pros" Kukai said. I nodded and they seem to relax.

"Have you given them their uniforms?" Souko ask.

"Not yet. We give it to them later" Utau said and Ikuto nodded.

After dinner I went to Utau room to get my uniform. Her room was purple and had the same furniture as mine. She hand me my uniform and said good night.

**Monday Morning**

After Kukai and I drop off Aruto to his job it was 6:30. I decide to take a shower. I grab my towel and uniform. Once I was done I put on my undergarments and my uniform. The uniform is okay I guess. I have to wear a black skirt that reaches mid-thigh a white collar long-sleeved button up shirt. I had to tuck in the shirt 'school rules', Utau told me. I wore black long socks that reach to my knee and a black cardigan. The cardigan was a bit too big for me it passes my hand and reaches a bit below my waist. I also had to wear a black tie but I put it on loose.

I got out of the bathroom and look for my shoes. I found my black and white converse and put them on. I then went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I brush and rinse, then brush my hair. I look at the mirror that was hanging on the sink. I look at the mirror to see my loose curl bubble gum hair reaches my waist and my honey color eyes. I take a final look and in the mirror and nod. I walk back to my room and get my headphones. My headphone are black and on the side are white skulls, I love them. I put them around my neck. I went to the closet and grab two daggers and tied them under my skirt.

A knock came from my door, guessing it was Utau I said come in. I was still facing the closet.

"Good Moring" a deep husky voice said.

"Good Moring Tsukiyomi-kun" I said knowing it was him by his voice.

"You can call me Ikuto" he said as I turn to see him. He was wearing a school uniform that was a black pants and a white collar shirt that was tuck in. He wore a black sweater vest and a tie tuck in plus a pair of black converse. His dark navy blue locks were messy but look good on him.

"Okay Ikuto" I said.

For some reason his eyes widen and then there was a smirk his face. I tilt my head to side a little.

"Are you okay Ikuto?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I came here to tell you breakfast is ready" he said.

"Ok let's go" I said.

He nodded but then his gaze fell on my violin.

"You play?" he asks.

"Yeah, but we should get going." I said.

"Right" he said walking out the room and me following him out. We headed to the table to eat breakfast.

After breakfast we said bye to Souko and headed to the garage.

"Who is riding with whom?" Utau ask.

"I'll take Ikuto and you take Utau" I said to Kukai. He nodded.

Utau got on the back of Kukai. "Wear a helmet Utau" I said.

Kukai gave Utau a purple helmet while he wore a green one.

"Here" I said handing Ikuto a dark blue helmet while I put on a black on while tucking in my hair.

"Hold on tight" I told Ikuto.

"Where?" he ask as I started the motorcycle engine.

I giggle "On my waist" I said and he what he was told to. Then we rode off to school.

**At school**

Once we reach the schools parking lot a lot of people came towards us. Kukai and I park the motorcycles while Ikuto and Utau took off their helmets.

"AHH ITS IKUTO~SAMA AND UTAU~SAMA!" fan girls and fan boys scream.

"Wait who are they?" people said pointing at me and Kukai.

"Yeah who are they"

"Probably they are the new students" people murmur.

Kukai took off his helmet and girls start to scream.

"OMG HE IS SO HOT!"

"GO OUT WITH ME!" girls scream. Kukai just gave them a grin. Girls just fainted one by one.

I then took off my helmet with my pink hair falling out.

"DAMN! SHE HOT!"

"HEY WANT TO GO OUT?" boy shouted out nowhere. I think some faint due to nosebleeds.

I look at Utau and Ikuto and they sweat drop.

"Now you see what we deal with" Utau said. I nodded. We walk out of the parking lot and head toward the schools campus.

Suddenly out nowhere a redhead girl comes running toward Ikuto. I automatically go in front of Ikuto, while Kukai got in front of Utau.

"IKUTO~KOI!" she said with joy till she saw me in front of him.

"WHO IS _SHE_, MY LOVE?" she screams while looking at me in disgust.

"Saaya first off you don't need to scream second I'm not your love and third of all she is my-" Ikuto got caught off by Utau.

"Girlfriend" Utau said.

We all turn to Utau. "She is Ikuto girlfriend"

"WHAT!" Saaya says outrage.

I just went with the act for now "Yeah I'm his girlfriend".

Saaya just turn red with anger and turn toward Ikuto "IS IT TRUE?".

Ikuto finally out got out of his faze and smirk "Yeah" he said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"ARGH!" Saaya said before leaving.

Once she was out of ear shot we all went inside to an empty hallway.

"Why you said that Utau?" I said calmly.

"I thought that if girls knew he had a girlfriend girls would leave him alone" she said looking at her shoes with sudden interest.

I thought about it if I were Ikuto's 'girlfriend' I will be able to follow him without looking like a stalker or making it suspicious. Plus its possible one of these girls can be an assassin. I should know I was one before I got stuck on body guard duty.

"What do you think Ikuto?" I ask him.

"If you want to be my girlfriend you just have to ask" he said with a smirk.

"I meant fake girlfriend" I said.

"Eh okay" he said with a shrug but I could be a smirk.

"It settle I'm Ikuto's 'girlfriend'" I said put quotation marks on 'girlfriend'.

"Now that I think about it Kukai should be your 'boyfriend'" I said with a smirk.

"How about it Utau, want to be my girlfriend?" he said while putting his arm around her and playfully winking at her. I saw a hint of blush on both her face.

"O-okay" she said.

"It settles we are all in _relationships_" I said empathizing relationship.

"Hey Kukai we have to head to the office get our schedules" I said.

"Let's go" he said.

"I'll show you where the office is _Amu-koi"_ he said with a smirk while putting his arm around my waist.

"Why thank you _Ikuto-koi"_ I said giggling. We start walking until I notice Kukai and Utau still in the back.

"Come on you two." I said.

"Alright" Kukai said with walking toward us with Utau under his arm.

Once we got our schedules we notice word got out about the two most popular kids are now going out with the two new hotties in school.

I check my schedule and saw my classes; turns out me, Kukai, Ikuto and Utau have the same classes. Only the boss could work this out.

We left to class, once we got there a boy that look kind of girlish and a short girl came towards us.

"Utau! Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend!" the short girl asks.

The girl had dark blond wavy hair that reaches her waist and dark honey eyes. She was short but looks very adorable. She wore the same uniform as me and Utau. In her dark blonde hair she wore a black headband with a small bow.

"Sorry this all happen yesterday" she said rubbing the back of her head.

Then the boy spoke "Ikuto I thought I was your best friend" he said elbowing Ikuto.

The boy had long straight purple hair with brown eyes. He was the same size as Kukai but Ikuto was the tallest out of all of them. He wore the same uniform as the boys but more neatly.

He then look at me and Kukai "Hello my name is Nagihiko Fujisaki and this is my girlfriend Rima Mashiro" he said putting his arm around her.

"Sup my name is Kukai S. Hinamori, and this is my sister Amu Hinamori" he said gesturing to me.

"I can introduce myself you know" I said looking at Kukai.

"I like you" Rima said to me.

I smile "Likewise".

Then that Saaya girl came in. She gave me a look of disgust. I roll my eyes.

"Don't tell me I have all my classes with her" I said look up at Ikuto.

"Sadly yes" Ikuto said.

_This is going to be a hard mission_ I thought.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it and if you do please tell me so I**** can right more!**

**Please R&R!**

**See ya! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

_~Recap~_

_(Amu POV)_

_Then that Saaya girl came in. She gave me a look of disgust. I roll my eyes._

_"Don't tell me I have all my classes with her" I said look up at Ikuto._

_"Sadly yes" Ikuto said._

_This is going to be a hard mission __I thought._

**Monday Morning in Class **

**(Ikuto POV)**

When Saaya came in so did our teacher she carried a large amount of worksheets in her hands.

"Good Morning. Please take your seats so we can get started on our lesson" She said putting the worksheets on the desk. She then notices Amu and Kukai standing in front of the class.

"Hello we are new here." Kukai said politely.

"Ah yes the office told me I would get new students. My name is Yukari Sanjo but call me Sanjo-sensi" the teacher said to Amu and Kukai.

They nodded. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

Kukai turn torwards the class and gave a goofy grin to everyone "Sup! My name is Kukai S. Hinamori!"

The girls swoon at him and had hearts in their eyes. I saw Utau glared at just about every girl that was swoon by Kukai. So my little sister has a little crush on Kukai. I smirk, I so going to tease her about this.

"Amu Hinamori" Amu says simply looking at the class.

I saw boys checking her out, some had gotten nosebleeds once again. I clutch my hands making my knuckles white. Well I can't really blame them for checking her out, she's drop dead gorgeous! Amu looks amazing with her loose curly pink hair. Her honey color eyes make you melt inside; her lips were pink and plum. She has creamy smooth skin. Her curves are all perfect and her long legs look amazing. She also had a big chest she looks like a C. Her body made just about every girl jealous of her. The uniform made her look even more stunning. The best part about her is that she doesn't wear makeup, she all natural.

"Hinamori-san please sit next to Tsukiyomi-san. Hinamori-kun please take a seat near Tsukiyomi-kun. Tsukiyomi-san and Tsukiyomi-kun please raise your hand" Ms. Sanjo said.

Me and Utau raise our hand just like instructed. Amu took her seat next to Utau who is across the room from me. Kukai took a seat next to me.

"Okay class let's begin our lesson" Ms. Sanjo said while handing out the pile of worksheets.

_Argh classwork! _I thought while getting a worksheet and started solving the problem.

* * *

**Lunch time**

Once the bell rang everyone pick up their stuff and started leaving the class one by one. Kukai and I walk toward Utau, Amu, Rima, and Nagi.

"Hey Ikuto" Nagi greets me with a smile.

"Yo" I said simply.

"Hey lets go to lunch I'm starving" Kukai said while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Trust me you don't want to eat the food from here" Utau said with a sour face.

"Then what are we going to eat?" Kukai said.

"We take turns in bringing food" Rima said.

"Good thing I made more lunch than usual" Nagi said.

"Shall we go?" Utau said getting up from her seat. Everyone nodded and follow her to the roof.

**On the roof**

"Wow it great here!" Kukai said looking around.

On the roof there was a round table with four big seats around it two fit two people on each. In the middle of the round table was a huge umbrella to give us shade from the sun. Everyone else went towards the table and took a seat.

Rima and Nagi took a seat together, Kukai and Utau also seat next together. Amu took a seat next to me. I try to suppress a smile.

"How did you guys get a table up here?" Amu asks me.

"We told the principle and he agreed" I said with a shrug.

Everyone talk about what was hard about the worksheets or how boring class was. Until, Utau spoke about going shopping later with Amu.

"Do you want to go Rima?" Utau asks Rima.

"Sure" Rima said with a cheery smile.

"Is that cool with you Amu?" Utau ask.

"Sure but we have to go home and get the car" Amu said.

"Why? Didn't you come to school in a car?" Rima ask them.

"Nope motorcycles" I said.

Nagi and Rima eyes widen "Since when did you guys right motorcycles?" Nagi ask.

"We don't. Kukai and Amu do." Utau said before sipping some soda from a straw.

"You guys do?" Nagi ask them.

Amu and Kukai nod.

"Okay so Amu and I will pick you up later Rima" Utau said.

"Nagi want to come over later afterschool?" I ask since the girls are going out.

"Sure I just have to drop off a couple of things. I'm meet you at your house" Nagi said and eating a piece of beef.

"Cool" I said.

"I have a question" Rima said. We all nodded gesturing her to continue.

"How did you guys met?" She asks us.

I look at Utau and Kukai for answers but it looks like they can't think of anything.

"Kukai and I are staying at Utau and Ikuto house. Our parents were old friends so Ikuto and Utau parents are taking care of us while our parents are away in America." Amu said.

"Oh cool" Nagi said.

_RINNG !_

_Save by the bell _I thought.

"We should go to class" Nagi said picking up the trash. We all help pick up the trash and then headed to class.

**Music Class (Amu POV)**

"Everyone please meet our new students Amu Hinamori and Kukai S. Hinamori" our teacher said introducing us to the class.

The teacher has orange hair that was held into two pigtails and orange eyes to match. She wore a white headband with a yellow diamond on the edge. She wore a yellow skirt that reaches to her knees, a white collar shirt tuck in and to match a pair of short white heels.

"Please call me Dia-sensi" she said with a smile.

Kukai and I nodded.

"Please take a seat anywhere you like" she said.

I saw Utau and a seat next to her, but Kukai beat me to it. I smirk, _So he does like her_ I thought. I look around again and saw a seat next to Ikuto. I walk toward him.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask.

He smirks and said "Nope" popping the 'p'.

I sit down next to him. "Okay class today we will work with the piano" Dia-sensi said with a cherry smile gesturing to the front of the class a white piano.

"Any one knows how to play?" She said with a hopeful smile.

She looks around the class and sees no one raise their hand. She sighs. I felt bad so I sheepishly raise my hand.

"Hinamori-san you know how to play the piano?" she says with hope once again in her voice. Everyone turns their heads towards me.

"Somewhat yeah" I said.

"Can you please play a piece" she said with stars in her eyes.

I sigh this is what I get for have kind heart, well most of the time. "Okay"

I stand up and went to the piano. I let my finger slide through the piano keys. I take a seat on the piano bench.

"What do I play?" I ask Dia-sensi.

"Anything you want, you can even sing if you want." she says with her hands together.

"I don't sing" I said.

"That a lie Amu!" Someone shouted.

I turn to see Utau with a smirk. "You said you 'sometimes' sing".

Dia-sensi turns to look at me. "Please sing Hinamori-san"

"Sing please" some other student said.

"Please sing for us" another student begs.

Everyone except Saaya suddenly started begging for me to sing. I sweat drop.

"Okay" I said giving up.

"Class please stay quiet while Hinamori-san plays." Dia-sensi says taking a seat by her desk.

I took a deep breath.

**(Please play Stay by Rihanna but the cover by Christina Grimmie for better effect. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG!)**

I close my eyes once I started playing

_All along it was fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hand in the air and said "Show me something"_

_He said "If you dare come a little closer"._

_Round and around and around and around we go. Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know._

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay._

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take- it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go._

_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay._

_Oh the reason I hold on_

_Oh cause I need this hole gone._

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_And it make me feel like I can't live without you._

_And, it take me all the way._

_I want you to stay,_

_I want you to stay,_

_Ooh._

When I hit the last key I open my eyes to see everyone's reaction.

Dia-sensi had tears in her eyes, joyful tears. Some of my classmates eyes were close others were wide eye. Utau look speechless, Kukai was sitting grinning like a mad man. I turn to look at Ikuto, he had his mouth slightly hanging open. His dark navy eyes were full of amazement.

_Was I really that good?_

"That was beautiful Hinamori-san" Dia-sensi said wiping her tears away and clap.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Some people murmur how I sound like an angel, or how amazing I was.

I felt a small amount of blush reach my face due to everyone's comments.

_RING!_

The bell rang and Dia-sensi clap her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone tonight homework is to compose a song or play an instrument in class" she said with a smile.

Everyone groan but knew that they had to do it to pass the class.

"Okay you are dismiss. Everyone please have a safe walk or drive home" she said as students were getting their stuff to leave.

I went to my desk and grab my stuff. Ikuto was still at his desk.

"I didn't you know you can sing" he said as I grab my stuff.

"There is a lot of thing you don't know about me" I said with a playful wink.

He just smirks.

"There is always time to find out" he said while putting an arm around me.

We walk out of class to see Utau and Kukai holding hands and Nagi with is arms around Rima.

"Come on Amu we have to go home! Rima I'll text you to tell you we are outside your house." Utau said.

"Okay" Rima said snuggling closer to Nagi, who chuckles.

"I'll be at your house later Ikuto" Nagi said to Ikuto.

"Okay dude" Ikuto said as he fist pump Nagi.

"Let's go" Utau said dragging Kukai to the school's parking lot. Ikuto and I just follow.

We got on the motorcycles and rode home.

**At the Mansion**

Kukai and I park the motorcycles in the garage.

"Amu go change into other clothes" Utau said. I nodded and headed to my room. Once inside I took off my headphone and put them on the night stand.

I go to my drawers and open my drawer and look for clothes. I quickly grab some clothes and go inside my bathroom to change. I took off the daggers that were hidden under my school shirt. After that I took off my uniform and change into casual clothes. Once I finish I take a quick look at myself. I am wearing black skinny jeans and a white long sleeve collar. I put a black vest on top of my shirt; it makes my chest look even bigger. I quickly put on my white and black converse and put my hair in a high messy pony tail.

I went out the bathroom to get my drawer and put my uniform inside. Then I put away the daggers I then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

Utau came in wear a strapless purple sundress that matches her eyes and wore white flats. I saw on her left arm hung a white small purse.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

"Yeah hold on" I said going through the closet. I then take out a gun.

"You're going to take that?" she asks pointing at the gun.

"Yeah just in case and don't worry about the melt dictators they can't sense the gun." I said putting it in my pants to hide it.

"Okay" she said.

"Now we can leave" I said while grabbing the keys to the car and my cellphone that were on top of the drawers.

We head downstairs to see Souko.

"You girls going somewhere" Souko asks.

"Yeah we are going to the mall with Rima." Utau says.

"Okay sweetie please be careful" her mom says walking away towards the kitchen.

"Okay mom" Utau says heading toward the door and I follow.

We walk outside to see Ikuto, Kukai and Nagi. They were walking towards us. I saw Ikuto and Kukai eyes widen at the sight of us.

"What do I have something on my face" Utau ask putting a hand on her cheek. Kukai walks up to her and places his hand on hers.

"No you just look beautiful in that sundress" he said making Utau blush.

I then notice Ikuto was standing in front of me. He bends down a little to reach my ear and he whispers "You look amazing _Amu-koi" _and bits my ear.

I blush madly and push him away softly "PERVET!" I scream. I look up to see Ikuto smirking trying to suppress a laugh.

"Let's go Utau" I said turning and going to the driver's side of the car. While Utau went to the passenger's door. I started the engine and left.

We pick Rima up and turn on the car radio to hear some music. Once we reach the mall Utau drag us to every shop in the mall. We try just about anything that Utau threw at us. It was quite an afternoon.

Soon Utau said she was hungry so got out of the mall with dozen of bag in ours hand. We put the entire shopping bags in the trunk and head to the local Ramen shop. Once we found one I park the car and headed inside.

"Utau slow down or you're going to choke" I said to Utau while she was getting her tenth bow of ramen.

"Don't even bother to try Amu. Utau can eat up to twenty bowls of ramen" Rima said to me. I look at Utau in utter shock.

After that we started head home. "This was fun" Utau chimed as we walk back to the car. We were about a block away from the car when I notice a group of thugs. They also notice us and were walking towards us. Utau and Rima also notice.

"Stay behind me" I said in a strict voice.

Utau and Rima look scared to death, afraid of what might happen. Soon the thugs were mere inches away from us.

"Hey there sexy" a guy said looking at me.

"Go away" I said coldly.

"Aw but we wanted to have_ fun_ with you and your friend" he said and his pals laugh. I saw that there were five of them.

"Over my dead body" I said glaring at them. They laugh again and one of them walks closer to me.

"Come on it will be quite fun" he insisted and reaches to grab me.

"Go away or else" I said with my bangs covering my eyes. They laugh again and came closer towards me. One of them touches my shoulder. I smirk.

I grab his hand and quickly flip him over making his face hit the cement floor knocking him out cold. The thugs take a step back. Utau and Rima look shock.

"I warned you" I said as the other guy came running towards me. I quickly kick him in the crotch and he immediately fell on to his knees. I took this opportunity to do a spin kick causing his face to meet the heel of my shoe and send him flying toward a wall of a building. Some other guy tried to punch me but I caught it. I quickly mange to make myself on top of him and flipped him on the floor, I was on my feet kneeling.

"Three down two to go" I said turning to the other thugs.

"I thought you guys would be a little harder to beat" I said standing up and having a smirk on my face.

"What the hell!?" one of them said confuse written all over his face.

"What though a girl can't beat you?" I said with a bigger smirk.

"You going down bitch" he growl and then charging at me with swinging punches. I easily dodge them and then I duck down and punch him up his chin, knocking him down. I then notice the other thug pull out a gun and was aiming at the girls. I ran as quickly as I could and push them out the way just in time as I heard a gunshot.

The girls where on the floor safe, I however felt pain in my shoulder and touch it to see blood oozing out.

"AMU!" Utau and Rima scream but I ignore them and pull out my gun.

"I give you five seconds to run" I said growling. He instantly ran for his life and I was aiming at the back of his head. But I took a glance at Utau and Rima to see them pale and frighten.

I sigh and put the gun away, I didn't want to frighten them more than they are now.

I walk toward them and knee down with my hand on my shoulder.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask in a gentle and tender voice.

They quickly launch themselves to hug me, I winced. They notice and quickly back away.

"WE SHOULD GET YOU TO A HOSPITAL!" Utau shouted.

"That won't be necessary, we should get home" I said standing up.

"BUT YOUR HURT" Rima insisted.

"I'll bandage myself up at the house now come on before these guys wake up" I said gesturing toward the unconscious thugs on the floor. They nodded and started heading towards the house. Utau drove since she didn't want me to drive.

Once we got home Souko walk out of the kitchen.

"Hello dears I just bak- OH AMU WHAT HAPPEN YOUR BLEEDING" Souko shouts as she saw my white shirt cover in blood.

The boys who were in the living room quickly came.

"Amu what happen" Ikuto ask with a pale face.

"I'll explain later. I think Utau and Rima should sit down and drink some tea. Kukai help take the bullet out" I said and started walking up stair with Kukai on my tail.

Once I was inside my bedroom I quickly went to the drawers and took out and old rag. Then headed inside the bathroom and took off my vest and shirt leaving me in my bra. I saw Kukai looking at my chest and I smack him hard on the head.

"Don't just stand there and look! Take the bullet out." I order him while jumping up the sink taking a seat and put the rag in my mouth to keep me from screaming.

Kukai nodded and went to his room to get a few supplies. He came back and put the supplies next to me. He took out a pair of tweezers.

"This is going to hurt okay" Kukai said getting ready to take out the bullet. I rolled my eyes.

Kukai put the tweezers inside my shoulder and let me tell you this it stings like hell! I shut my eyes tightly and bite down hard on the rag.

After about five minutes he pulls out the bullet. I was sweating and bleeding a lot.

Kukai made a low whistle while bandaging up my arm and said "That bullet was deep inside your shoulder".

I could only nod, because I felt weak. Kukai put a blanket over my shoulders and carry me to bed.

"I'll be right back with some tea" he said as he tuck me in.

But as soon as he took a step out, I black out.

* * *

**I hope you like it!**

**Please R & R!**

**See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm soo sorry I took so long in uploading . I had so many stuff going on. You know the usual school stuff, which has been stressing me out like hell. Also I have been through a small heartbreak. -.-**

**Apparently my crush and my cousin like each other. Oh well, life goes on. Any who lets get on with the story. **

**Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

**Kukai POV**

I closed the door to Amu's room and walk down the hall. I walk down the stair to see everyone in the dining room. I saw Souko trying to soothe Utau just like Nagi who had his arms wrap around Rima. Ikuto stood near his mom and Utau. Utau and Rima both look like a wreck, both shaking with fear and had worried written all over their face.

I walk towards them. Once they heard my footsteps their heads shot up. I gave them a grin and two thumbs up "She'll be okay."

They look relieved especially Ikuto "I'm going to bring her some tea." I said as I made my way towards the kitchen and grab a mug from the cabinets. I walk back out to the dining room and gently grab the tea pot that was on the table and pore some in the cup.

"I'll be right back" I stated as I made my way towards the stairs and up.

Once I came face to face with Amu door, I open it. I walk towards her to realize she was knock out. I quickly check her temperature thinking she had gotten a fever. I sigh in relieve to see she had none. I gently put her mug on the night stand, and walk out of her room quietly.

As I closed her door I made my way towards the dining room again to find out what happen.

Once I reach the table I saw the girls drinking a mug of tea.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask looking at them.

"Y-yeah" Rima answer shakily.

"Can you tell me what happen?" I ask.

Utau nodded "W-we w-were walking b-back to the c-car a-after we f-finish e-eating then s-some thugs came t-towards u-us." She said.

I nodded telling her to continue. "T-they try to g-get us b-but Amu fought t-them", Utau answer and I could tell she was close to crying.

"How many of them were there?" I said gently.

"F-five" she answer. Ikuto, Nagi, and Souko eyes widen. My eyes also widen _'How did Amu get injure if there were only five? She can beat more than five at once'_ I thought.

"How did Amu get injure?" I ask.

Utau then started crying so Rima answer "O-one of t-them h-had a g-gun. H-he aim i-it at us, b-but Amu t-took t-the b-bullet" she said holding on to Nagi shirt tighter.

I nodded knowing Amu was use to fighting without thinking about protecting anyone. This whole bodyguard mission is all new to me and her. I told them everything going to be okay, that Amu is out like light. They nodded and relax a bit.

Then Nagi decide to ask something "How was Amu able to take a bullet but look like if it was nothing?"

"Amu been through more than that" I answered. I then realized that Rima and Nagi know nothing about this whole bodyguard thing. Nagi eyes widen and so did Rima.

I look at the clock to see it was time to pick up Aruto. I stood up and stated "I'm going to pick up Aruto"

"I'll come with" Ikuto stated. I nodded glad for the company.

"We'll be back and I think we should explain a couple of thing to Nagi and Rima after we return" I said and they all nodded. Ikuto and I made our way towards Aruto Company. Once we pick him, Ikuto and I explain what had happen this afternoon. Aruto told us to step on as we drove home.

As we got home Aruto quickly went to Utau and engulf her in a big hug.

"Are you okay?" Aruto ask with worry in his voice. Utau gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Okay, I think we have to talk about a couple of stuff so let move this party to the living room" I said trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone follow me to the living room and settle on the couches.

"Okay to start, I think Nagi and Rima should know about me and Amu" I said looking at Aruto. Aruto seem to think about it and nodded.

"Rima and Nagi, Amu and I are here on a mission to take care of the Tsukiyomi family" I said in a formal tone.

"What do you mean?" Nagi ask with a perplexed face.

"It was an assignment, Aruto here pay for the top bodyguards we had and tada! Here we are" I said with a grin.

"What? Why?" ask Rima looking at the Tsukiyomi family.

"Well the family is under threat and I hired them to protect them. I want you both to know that it could be dangerous to be around us" Aruto said. Nagi and Rima look taken back.

"Don't worry, under Amu and I protection we will eliminate this threat" I said.

"But how, I mean Amu just had gotten shot" Rima said.

"It because this is a first for Amu and I to be bodyguards, heck this is the first mission the agency was ask for bodyguards. We aren't us to protecting others but we will get the hang of it" I said.

"Wait, what do you mean? Is this your first time being bodyguards?" Ikuto ask.

"Yeah" I said a bit confuse, I mean they did ask an organization of pure assassins for bodyguards. Right?

"Dad, I thought you said they were professional bodyguards" Ikuto said looking at his dad.

"That is what one of my colleague said" Aruto stated.

"What exactly did he say?" I ask.

"Well he said 'I have a number of an organization and they can deal with your problem. They can eliminate the person who threaten your family just like that'. I thought by eliminate he mean arrest' Aruto said.

I shook my head "By eliminate he mean killed" I said seriously.

"What?" Souko said confuse just like the rest.

"Aruto your friend there gave you the number of the top organization of assassins in the world" I said.

They stay silent letting the information sink in, then there eyes widen once they realized what he meant.

"So what you're saying is that you and Amu are assassins?" Ikuto ask. I nodded. They look scared for a moment.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you" I said reassure them.

They relax and nodded and the silence took over.

"How long have you been an assassin?" Nagi ask breaking the silence.

"Six years" I said.

"What about Amu?" Rima ask.

"Ten years" I answered.

"How did you ended up as an assassin?" Utau ask. I jump slightly at her question.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asks those questions" I heard her say.

"Nah, it's okay. Just took me by surprise" I said with a chuckle. My face then turns serious; I knew I would have to tell them sooner or later plus I felt like I can trust them.

I took a deep breathe "Well it all started when I was younger like 6 years old. I had a family with many brothers, me being the youngest. I had five brothers and my parents love them all, all but me. My parents would blame me if anything happen to them, even if I was the youngest. They didn't take good care of me, they never cared.

One day my parents were actually nice, I knew I had to have my guard up just in case. They took me to the park; it was just me, my mom and dad. We play soccer and they would push me on the swing. I was happier than ever. In the end of the day they bought me ice cream and we sat on the bench."

"Suddenly my parents said they were going to get more ice cream. They told me to stay where I was and I listened wanting to be a good kid. I look at them as they walk away, not knowing that would the last day I ever see them. I didn't know until it started getting late I walk back home alone. Once I reach home I saw that the house was empty, no one was there. I cried that day, I was afraid. I thought they would come back for me so I stay in front of my house. I stay there till morning and the neighbors came and notice my family has abandoned me. They told me that they would take me to a safe place" I chuckle humorlessly.

"They took me to an orphanage. I was in the hell hole for a year, when a couple adopted me. I thought I was going to have the family I wanted one that had love but boy that didn't work out. They abuse me, they made me clean the house after their parties that happen constantly. They never feed me right, they yelled at me if I did something wrong. I was stuck there till I was ten"

"Then one day that I will always remember, the day that changed my life. There was a knock on the door; they told me to open it. When I did I saw a girl my age with black raven hair that past her shoulders and sea green eyes. She held a box that was label 'GIRL SCOUT COOKIES'. She look at me for what seem like forever until they came walking down the stairs. She told me 'wait for me outside under the tree' I didn't know why but I listen to her. I walk out of the house and waited under the tree. Then after a couple of minutes I heard two gun shots. I ran towards the house thinking they kill the girl, I ran and ran as fast as I could. When I open that door I saw them lying there dead. The girl was on a phone saying she was done and to send a cleanup crew"

"She turned to me and grabbed my hand gently and leaded me out the house. We walk blocks down until we got to town. We walk towards a hotel, she lead me inside. We ended up inside a single apartment. She told me to sit down that she was going to heal my wounds. I was shock that she knew but I listen. I sat down as she got the first aid kit. She healed them as best as possible and fed me. She then looks me in the eyes and told me she would take care of me that she will be my family. I admit it felt weird out but I cried hearing those words. That's all I wanted, someone to be my family since then she took me under her wing. She help me train to be good as her. We been on missions together before and we consider each other family. She can be strict but I know that she loves me like a brother" I said with a smile.

"Where is she now?" Nagi ask. I smirk.

"In this house" I chuckled when I saw everyone's eyes widen.

"Wait, you said the girl has black hair and sea green eyes. Amu has pink hair and honey color eyes." Utau said confuse.

"Amu changes appearances every time" I said remembering Amu changes her hair and eye colors.

"Why?" Utau ask. I shrug.

"Do you know how she looks like?" Rima ask.

"Nobody knows, not even me. I'm consider the only person who talk to Amu as a friend." I said.

"So no one knows the real Amu?" Ikuto asks.

"No. Nobody knows her background history. Rumors have it that she is a prodigy and that the agency kidnap her for money. Others say she just came out nowhere and start just like everyone else. There are many rumors about her" I stated.

Everybody nodded. I realized that it was getting late and tomorrow we have school. "Let's hit the hay. Tomorrow we have school" I said. They nodded

"Rima, Nagi you are both welcome to sleep over" Souko said with a smile.

"Thank you" they said.

"Okay good night children. Let's go honey" Aruto said and grab his wife hand. They both walk together upstairs.

I turn towards my friends and grin "We should go to".

Before we all went upstairs, Rima ask a question "Wait, so are you guys even going out?"

We all turn to her "Huh?" escaped my lips.

Rima rolled her eye "You know you and Utau?"

I look at Utau who had a small amount of pink on her cheeks. "No" she muttered.

"What about you and Amu, Ikuto?" Nagi ask.

Ikuto also mutter a "No".

"Why did you say you guys were then?" Rima ask with her arms across her chest. I was about to answer but someone else did.

"It was an idea we came up with, to stay close with them without looking suspicious" the voice said.

I turn my head to see Amu standing up one the stair case. She wore her pajamas which are just a black t-shirt and red shorts.

"AMU!" the girls shouted as they ran up the stairs and tackled her in a hug.

Then us boys ran upstairs to. As we reach the top we she Utau and Rima hugging her around her stomach.

"Amu you're supposed to be resting" I said.

"I'm fine with a few pain pills, I feel like new. Plus how am I supposed to rest if you guys keep making noise" she said with an eyebrow raised.

Everyone but Ikuto smiled sheepishly and mutters a sorry. Ikuto however walk towards her and whispers something in her ear. I saw Amu turn a red like a fire truck.

"P-PERVERT!" she yelled. I saw Ikuto smirk.

"Come on you guys we have to go to sleep. Save your love fest some other day" I said and saw Amu glaring at me.

"I want to be with Amu" Rima said.

"Me too" Utau said. Amu sigh.

"You guys can sleep over in my room" Amu said with a small smile. Utau and Rima smile at Amu.

"Come on Rima, I think I have pajamas you can use. We'll be right back Amu" Utau said as she and Rima went into Utau room.

"Come on Ikuto. We should go to sleep" Nagi said. Ikuto nodded and turn to Amu and wink "Night _Amu-koi_". Ikuto and Nagi then started going to their rooms.

Amu cheeks turn a bright pink and mutter "stupid cat".

She then turns her attention to me and smiles "You should go to sleep to and thanks for the tea".

I nodded and was about to walk towards my room but Amu hugged me "You will always be a brother for me".

I was shock that she heard everything but I hug her back. Amu then pull back and smirk "Well my little brother".

"Hey! I'm older!" I protested.

She chuckled "Whatever helps you sleep at night".

"Amu!" we turn to see Rima and Utau in their pajamas carrying blankets and pillows.

"Good night little brother" Amu said as she ran towards her room and close the door.

"I'm older!" I shouted and heard laughter. I sigh and walk toward my room with a smile on my face.

_It's nice to have someone who cares about you._

**Well I hope you like it! Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**R&R please!**

**See ya!**


End file.
